¡Saquen al tulipán del set!
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Suzuno de una forma u otra es contratado para ser el estelar de un comercial de televisión. Sin embargo no es el único chico atractivo que trabajará ahí, y como buen seme celoso, Nagumo decide acompañarlo llevando con él a Hiroto para poder mantener controlado al tulipán si se pasaban de la raya con Suzuno. Fue una suerte tenerlo ahí después de todo lo que sucedió ese día.


**¡Dos años se cumplen aqui!... ¿cómo me aguantan tanto XD? Acaba de ocurrir un "accidente"; no sé qué parte de mi subconciente me engañó y me hizo creer que mi "cumpleaños" era el 27 de Julio...¡pues no! fue el 23 TT^TT y yo bien confiada que quedaban 2 días ¬¬ pero ni modo. Ya enserio, este fic se me ocurrió más bien viendo un comerial de Movimiento Cartoon. Para hacerlo corto, la voz de Mandy (obvio de Billy y Mandy -...-) seguro algunos ya se dieron cuenta que en latino es la misma que Suzuno (y que Haruna pero ella ahorita ni al caso) e imaginé todo el alboroto que se armaría, y más por Nagumo :D Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5, sólo me pertenece la trama, el director y los demás "modelos"Y perdón si encuentran faltas, no tengo word u.u. Enjoy!**

Él era atractivo. Uno de esos chicos que su rechazo e indiferencia los hace más deseados e inalcanzables... bueno, sólo una persona había tenido la fortuna o la dicha de haber podido llegar a tocar su (dicho por todos) gélido corazón. Pero sin lugar a dudas, Suzuno Fuusuke sí tenía uno, y a su manera un tanto seria y reservada, amaba de vuelta a ese baka celoso cabello de tulipán que tenía como novio ¿el afortunado? Haruya Nagumo.

-¡Haruya Nagumo, eres el idiota más grande que haya pisado la Tierra!- Claro que su amor apache a base de diarias peleas hacía pensar a la gente que lo suyo era simplemente imposible. Al abrir los ojos el pelirrojo encontró a Suzuno de pie tapándole el sol. Lo fulminaba con la mirada y en ningún momento descruzó sus brazos. Aunque tenía que admitir que no esperaba algo más.

-¿Y yo soy el baka?- Se levantó con altanería y con la frente en alto mirándolo de reojo.-... por si no te has dado cuenta "genio"... estamos en el pastito.

-¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO, GRANDISIMO PEDAZO DE...!

-¿Y ahora a qué viene que estés de buenas, "mujer"?- Ironizó.

-Pasa que ¡nos ibamos a ver hace media hora en la heladería frente a Sun Garden!

-...¿Cómo es que tienes tanto aire para gritar tant...?

-¡RESPONDEME!- Exigió. Nagumo se restregó los ojos con las manos y estiró sus brazos.

- ¿Era eso? pues creo que me quedé dormido un rato.- Terminaba de tallar su cabeza cuando Suzuno le dio la espalda alejándose en silencio de él. A Nagumo le extrañó dicho acto de su novio en vez de que le gritara de regreso. Normalmente sus pleitos no duraban menos de veinte minutos, y ahora simplemente se daba la vuelta y se marchaba. Arqueó una ceja y lo siguió por detrás hasta que instantes después y como precaver algo lo tomó por el brazo pero esta vez con delicadeza.- Oye, hielito...- Esperó su respuesta. Nada. Volvió a moverlo un poco del brazo y se nisiquiera se inmutaba a darle la cara. Nagumo se colocó frente a él y lo vio a los ojos. Tenía una mirada más seria que de costumbre pero estaban tristes, algo vidrioso pero no tanto. Por un momento pensó reirse a carcajadas para hacerlo enfadar y que así le volviera a gritonear. Llevaban tanto tiempo haciendo eso y siempre había funcionado. Hacía enojar hasta el tope a Suzuno para después callarlo con un beso o pasando sus brazos por su espalda y prometerle ir a dónde tenían planeada su cita con algo de retraso. En esos momentos era algo distinto. Suzuno no se veia molesto. Y Nagumo no sabía qué hacer.- ¿Fue algo que di...?

-Sólo...- Se apresuró a detenerlo poniendo una mano frente a él.-... Olvidalo.- Para Nagumo era natural ser algo "sinvergunza" por así decirlo. No podía ni era un experto en eso de ser sensible, o dejarse llevar por una emoción en especial. Después de todo, junto a Suzuno nunca había sido necesario. Sin embargo por primera vez en su vida intentó ser paciente y a su pesar "delicado".

-Algo me dice que sigues enojado ¿verdad?- Puso un puchero cuan niño de seis años. A veces lo hacía para intentar marcar una sonrisa en el rostro de Suzuno aunque después lo golpeara en el brazo. Y ahora: nada.- Ya enserio ¿qué te pasa?- Intentó pasar una mano por detrás de la nuca del peliblanco pero este rápidamente retrocedió unos pasos impidiéndoselo.- Está bien, vámonos por uno, no, tres helados, ya me dices de qué los quieres.- Su cara estaba en blanco, y no pronunciaba palabra alguna, y si había algo de las cosas que más le desesperaban a Nagumo era el silencio.- ¡Bueno ya grítame, golpéame, empujame pero dime algo!- Espetó. Suzuno al parecer estaba esperando a que el pelirrojo comprendiera algo. Suspiró rendido y puso en orden sus palabras.

-Que... no sé cuándo me vas a dar mi lugar.- Explicó con voz tenue pero segura al mismo tiempo que apretaba un poco su mano con la que había callado a Naguo instantes atrás. Lo hacía queriendo ocultar la frustración con la que realmente quería expresarse. Y se apresuró debido a que adivinó que lo siguiente que haría Nagumo sería preguntarle "¿De qué estas hablando?" y su cara de confusión se lo confirmaba.- Estoy esperando el día, que sé definitivamente que no será hoy, el día en que me tomes en cuenta enserio. - Elevaba su enojo con cada palabra que salía de si boca.- No te estoy pidiendo todo tu tiempo, o que te me pegues como muégano. Pero me cansé que me tengas en un calendario o para cuando estés aburrido. Eso no se lo permito a nadie, ni a tí.- Nagumo sabía perfectamente que tenía razón. Y ya nisiquiera lo hacía para hacer enojar a Suzuno. Hacerlo al drede también había dejado de ser un motivo. Simplemente lo hacía por...no saber cómo seguir a su lado pero siendo una persona sensible. Y estaba al tanto de que un día su actitud tan arrogante y desconsiderada terminaría alejando a Suzuno, porque aunque era una cuestión de orgullo para ambos, Suzuno ponía de su parte para romper esa faceta de inalcanzable, y lo hacía sólo por su pelirrojo-baka-favorito. Pero Nagumo no le había dado nada a cambio.

-OK ya entendi.- Relajó sus hombros masajeando su frente.- Prometo llegar más temprano cuando quedemos de vernos en algún lugar. Y ya no seré tan "grosero"...

-Como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor.

-¿¡Ahora qué dije, Fuusuke!- Exclamó harto de ser tan paciente.

- ¿Pero no ves en la manera que me lo estás diciendo? si tanto te cuesta ser así pues así déjalo, que por mí no habrá ningún problema.- Nagumo lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quieres que teminemos?- Suzuno no respondió de inmediato. Fue interrumpido por un hombre de alrededor de unos treinta años, usando gafas de sol, algo barbudo y su cabello ligeramente largo agarrado en una coleta casi imperceptible. Alrededor de él dos jóvenes al parecer tomando notas en un cuaderno y una más de capucha sosteniendo una cámara de video.

-¡Tú! ¡Sí, tú!- Se dirigió entusiasmado a Suzuno.- ¡Eres al que estamos buscando!- Terminó de decir quitándose rápidamente sus gafas con una mano y acercándose todavía más al rostro del peliblanco.

-Es perfecto...- Susurró enamoradiza la chica que llevaba la cámara ignorando que Nagumo la veía de muy mala gana.

-¿De qué _"demonios_" está hablando?- Preguntó serio el chico empujando lentamente al señor hacia atrás alejándolo de él.- Ni siquiera los conozco.

-¡Noooo!- Espetó de repente sobresaltado un poco a ambos chicos.- ¿Pero dónde estan mis modales?- Aquel tipo se limpió un poco la mano en sus pantalones y la extendio a Nagumo.- Mi nombre es Tsuchiro Kasane, director y editor de comerciales televisivos. Estudié desde muy pequeño en la Universidad de Sak...

-Ya ya entendimos.- Irrumpió Nagumo cada vez más irritado.- ¿Pero para qué quiere a Suzuno?

-Qué bello nombre...- Volvió a suspirar la chica de la cámara ganándose otra mirada matadora del pelirrojo sin dejar de esperar la respuesta de aquel señor.

-Porque es la cara que necesitamos para nuestra nueva campaña publicitaria: "Sumbrella; protector solar que te cubre de hasta los meteoros".- Terminó de decir extendiendo los brazos y los otros dos jóvenes acompañantes a los extremos lanzando brillantina y papeles de colores.

-¡Bravo, Señor!- Aludía la chica sin soltar la cámara.

-...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Qué nombrecito tan más ridículo!- Estalló en risas Nagumo sosteniendo su estómago, mientras en silencio Suzuno se limitaba a observar, pero por dentro ya se imaginaba qué querría decir todo eso.

-Pues como quieras pero este chico...- Se acercó a Suzuno colocándose tras de él y soteniendo su fino rostro.- Es la cara que necesitamos para que Sumbrella se venda como pan caliente. Es que mira nada más.- Sin que el ex capitán de Polvo de Diamante pudiera defenderse, el mayor comenzó a masajear la cara del peliblanco quién permanecía perplejo. Le estiraba los cachetes, le masajeaba la frente y pasaba sus manos por sus ojos mientras al final volvía a sotener el rostro del chico firmemente por los costados.- Ojos, cara, voz, cabello, piel, color, sabor, textura y olé ¡eres perfecto, Suzano!

-Me llamo SUZUNO.- Corrigió sintiendo sus mejillas arder por el coraje de ser tratado como muñequito de trapo y por la verguenza mientras retiraba las manos del director de su rostro.

-JAJAJA además qué le hace pensar que va a aceptar ser el modelo de un producto así como así.- Irrumpió el pelirrojo terminando de carcajearse.- Suzuno estaba dispuesto a propinarle otro buen golpe como acostumbraba pero se detuvo un momento a pensar.

_-"Apuesto... a que eso molestaría mucho a Nagumo. Seguro viendo toda la atención que recibiría ahora sí me valoraría... o por lo menos lo tendría rogando como mendigo por meses. Qué remedio"_- Bufó para sus adentros y colocó una sonrisa pequeña pero divertida en su rostro esperando cuál sería la reaccion de Nagumo.-...Acepto.- Dijo sin más. El director comenzó a saltar de alegría gritando cuanta cosa se le ocurría, sus asistentes soltaron sus cuadernos comenzando a dar vuelats tomados de las manos, la chica soltó su cámara y se desmayó... y Nagumo abrió la boca a más no poder con un tic en la ceja derecha y con sus brazos colgados.

-PERO TÚ ¿¡QUÉEEEE!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Preguntó de una forma algo sínica extendiendo su sonrisa.- No pierdo nada, además me van a pagar... me van a pagar ¿verdad?- Dijo más como afirmación.

-Eres el estelar ¡te vamos a pagar hasta la risa!- Aclaró el director deteniendose un momento y volviendo a sus brincos de alegría.

-Pues no se diga más.- Apartó a Nagumo con su brazo pasando a su lado acercándose al señor.- ¿Dónde firmo?- De inmediato sus dos asistentes dejaron a un lado su "baile" tomando lo más rápido que pudieron sus cuadernos y sacando de la pasta de estos un contrato y el horario de filmación. No era el mayor sueño de Suzuno, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo...

_-"Pero con esto algo me dice que Nagumito va a arder de celos".- _Basicamente eso fue lo que lo impulsó a firmar.

-Eso es todo. Vámonos a preparar el set, Equipo.- Se calmó el directo con restos de lágrimas en los ojos. Atrajo a Suzuno dándole un fuerte apretón parecido a un "abrazo" que ni tiempo le dio al peliblanco de responder.- Mañana te quiero ver en la dirección que viene en el contrato a las ocho de la mañana, MI ESTRELLA.- El chico no tuvo remedio y asintió leyendo por partes los horarios y el itinerario que le fue entragado junto con sus diálogos, y tratando de que su risa no se escapara debido a que Nagumo no dejaba de balbucear cosas desde que aceptó firmar.- Vámonos.- El mayor chasqueó los dedos y sus asistentes tomaron sus libretas y llevaban cargando a la camarógrafa aún inconsiente.

-Cierra la boca, o te van a entrar moscas.- Comentó en broma Suzuno mientras se alejaba del lugar. Cinco minutos después Nagumo salió del transe y se echó a correr alcanzando al peliblanco quien se dirigía a Sun Garden.

-T-tú est-tas LOCO ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar?-Exclamaba halando un poco su cabello y aún sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido.

-Como si te fuera a hacer caso. Además yo no le veo nada de malo.- Al fin llegaron al orfanato. El peliblanco giró el picaporte de la entrada principal y se dirigía a las escaleras.- Y seguro ahí me van a dar un poco de la atención que no he recibido de "cierta persona" - Recalcó victorioso apresurando sus pasos llegando a su recámara y cerrando la puerta con cerrojo.-... Por lo menos me van a pagar...

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-...¿Entonces Suzuno aceptó así de fácil?- Conversaban dos chicos en el cuarto de Haruya.

-¿Estás sordo? es lo que te acabo de decir, Hiroto.- Replicó enojado Nagumo por tener que repetir lo que le había dicho al chico.

-Perdoname la vida, Perfecto.- Respondió fingiendo ofensa, aunque por un lado entendía que Fuusuke no hacía esas cosas todos los días, y más entedía la preocupación de su novio.

-Está bien... lo siento.- Se disculpó mirando hacia otro lado. Esas cosas le costaba demasiado.

-Entiendo. Lo que aún no me queda claro es por qué te preocupas tanto. Ni que se lo llevaran hasta Africa a filmar el comercial.

-No sé. ¿Qué tal si hay otros chicos por ahí merodeando y viéndolo? ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!- Exclamó con el puño levantado en alto.

-Pues en caso que eso llegara a suceder, te aguantas. Además ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí? no que me moleste pero de tí dudo que sea sólo para "desahogarte".- Nagumo recuperó su porte. Sonrió dándole un leve golpe a Hiroto en el brazo.

-Tan listo como siempre, Kiyama.- Bufó y relajó sus hombros metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.- Quiero que me acompañes a la locación donde se va a hacer el comercial.

-...¿Como para qué?- El chico pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Te digo que presiento que Suzu-chan no va a ser el único que participe y...pues...tú sabes que yo no soy la persona más calmada del mundo.- Habló con un leve sonrojo apoderandose de sus mejillas.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo con ironía.

-Graciosito. Quiero que vengas conmigo para...para...

-Para controlarte y agarrarte si algo o alguien se pasa de vivo con Suzuno ¿verdad?

-Exacto.- Confesó.

-Pues haces bien ¿eh? conociéndote, si alguien se acerca a menos de dos metros de "Suzu-chan" todo el foro terminaría noqueado.- Comentó divertido pero conciente de que Nagumo sí sería capaz.

-B-bueno ¿vas a venir o no?

-Por el bien de todos...está bien...

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

Dadas las siete de la mañana, Suzuno terminaba de arreglarse para llegar a tiempo a la locación.

-Va a ser un día largo.- Dijo con flojera. Bostezó y ajustando un poco más su abrigo salió y cerró tras de él la puerta de su alcoba. Se despidió de Hitomiko a quien se había cruzado en las escaleras. Pero al llegar casi al final de estas miró que dos personas ya lo esperaban en la puerta.

-No creí que tuviera que levantarme tan temprano.- Replicó Hiroto estirándose y tallando tiernamente su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- Llegando te duermes lo que quieras, pero ahora te necesito bien despierto.- Le susurró.

- ¿Ustedes que hacen aqui?- Dio un brinco terminando de bajar los escalones que le faltaban enfrentandose a ambos pelirrojos.

-¿Creíste que iba a dejar que fueras tú solo?

-O eso quiere decir que te preocupas por mi, lo cuál dudo, o quiere decir que ya vas conmigo de posesivo y a no dejar que alguien se me acerque...yo le voy a la segunda.

-Yo también.- Habló Hiroto recibiendo inmediatamente después un pisotón "desapercibido" por parte de Haruya.

-Como sea ¿nos vamos?- Nagumo abrió la puerta del recinto y salió primero.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar que vengas conmigo?- Se cruzó de brazos y hablando con voz clara. Nagumo se molestó por aquel comentario. Ambos se miraban fijamente y con algo de resentimiento, porque el tema de ayer no había sido concluído. Mientras el pobre Hiroto sólo podía permanecer en silencio, sonriendo nervioso y rezando porque no comenzaran a matarse. Nagumo se acercó a su novio y tomó el mentón de este riendo unos intantes.

-Fuusuke, tú sabes cómo terminará esto. Quieras o no voy a ir contigo y vas a terminar odiándome por el resto del día, y lo sabes. Siempre es así.- El chico lo miraba de arriba a abajo aún enojado y hasta parecía que trataba de no respirar por alguna razón. Sin más apartó la mano del pelirrojo de su mentón y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Se van a quedar parados o qué?- Preguntó de manera fría como antes. Los dos pelirrojos intercambiaron miradas, por supuesto que Nagumo poseía una ganadora...

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-Parece que es aqui.- Anunció Suzuno rectificando la dirección en la del contrato. Y por fin se había roto el incómodo silencio permaneciente durante todo el trayecto del internado hacia la locación. El chico entró seguido por Nagumo quién no se despegaba de su lado y detrás de ellos Hiroto zacudiendo su cabeza preguntándose por qué habría aceptado.-... Y ya sabes que no quiero escenitas o escándalos porque si no...- Advertía por tercera vez desde que habían llegado.

-Sí, ya oí.- Aceptó de mala gana rodando los ojos. Los tres chicos seguían su camino hasta el foro principal, entre personas corriendo de un lado a otro llevando maquillaje, vestuario, luces y uno que otro almuerzo. El lugar era enorme. En el camino se topaban con una que otra persona ya caracterizada, con estantes llenos de ropa y zapatos, una que otra escenografía siendo terminada y varios cables en el piso.

-Parece un foro de peliculas de ciencia fusión.- Habló Naguma colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-Ehh... ciencia FICCIÓN.- Corrigió Hiroto rascando nervioso su mejilla y sin dejar de mirar a todos lados.-Suzuno, me parece que es allá.- Irrumpió Hiroto señalando al frente la puerta del director que había recordado gracias a Nagumo. Efectivamente apresuraron el paso y el peliblanco tocó la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar.

-Las botellas de agua, las luces anti...¡SEÑOR DIRECTOR, SUZUNO LLEGÓ!- Anunció la "tranquila" camarógrafa del día anteror. Nagumo gruñó interiormente pero sintió la mano de Hiroto sobre su hombro. Suzuno ya se dirigía al feliz director de escena quien lo recibía y halagaba como si de un Dios se tratase.

-¿Ves a qué me refiero?- Hiroto sonrió amablemente tratando de calmarlo.

-Te lo tomas muy enserio. Sí, es una chica que quizá ve atractivo a Fuusuke ¿Y? no por eso todo el que se lo tope lo va a violar.- Por desgracia, aquel comentario del chico le dio imágenes demasiado explícitas y gráficas, y este lo notó.- ¡No empieces por fav...!

-Basta, mejor ya no digas nada, que me pones nervioso.- Hiroto asintió y siguieron por detrás a Suzuno pero antes de llegar hasta él, dos chicas ya lo llevaban de los brazos a cambiarlo y maquillarlo.

-A ver, señores, quiero que comenzemos a rodar en veinte minutos.- Anunciaba el director Tsuchiro. Mientras tanto Nagumo y Hiroto seguían charlando de diversos temas hasta que Nagumo notó que la cara de su compañero había cambiado a una o de susto o de sorpresa.

-Oye, Kiyama.- Chasqueó sus dedos frente a él, y el chico se limitó a señalar al frente. Nagumo lo siguió con la mirada encontrando que Suzuno ya estaba cambiado. No llevaba algo puesto algo que impactara...porque prácticamente estaba semidesnudo.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS...!- Pero Hiroto le tapó la boca con su mano mientras sonreía tratando despistar al par de personas que los miraban.

-Es un anuncio de protector solar ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que saliera con un traje de buzo y una bufanda o qué?

-¡Pero sólo lleva puesto un short de baño!- Le susurró aún alterado cuando Hiroto lo liberó. En efecto, traía un bañador color negro con algunas figuras asimétricas color azul rey un lazo en medio azul turquesa para ajustarse a la cintura, y unos googles en la cabeza. Nada más que eso.

-Pues te aguantas. Ya oíste que no quiere escándalos.- Repetía mientras miraban cómo estaba siendo ligeramente maquillado, quitándole el brillo y cosas así. Se acercaban lentamente fingiendo simplemente estar conversando.

-¿Y cúantos años tienes, dulzura?- Escucharon a la maquillista preguntarle a Suzuno mientras le ponía un casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas.

-Dieciocho.- Contesto tajante e incómodo. La maquillista soltó una leve risa.

-No te preocupes. Soy casada por si piensas mal.- El chico soltó el aire lentamente.- Sin embargo tengo un hijo como de tu edad que quizás quisie...

-EJEM...- Interrumpió Nagumo frente a ellos siendo sujetado de las muñecas que abría y cerraba por Hiroto detrás de su espalda.- Creo que el director te está llamando.- El peliblanco lo miró con ganas de matarlo, pero en el fondo estaba disfrutando tanto poner a Nagumo como gato en celo. Se paró de su asiento agradeciéndole a la maquillista... lo que le haya hecho. Pero en ese momento el director sí estaba apunto de pedirle que fuera. Y ni hablar, la maquilista, las dos chicas del vestuario, la que le fijó un poco más el peinado y la que llevaba las botellas de agua se quedaron las ganas de socializar con la "estrella".

-Suzuno, mi estrella, ven un momento por favor.- El chico obedeció. En tanto, los dos pelirrojos reían fingidamente mientras lo seguían por detrás sin que se diera cuenta, o en verdad sin que a Suzuno le importara, porque era muy obvio que ambos estaban detrás de él.- Mira, eres el protagonista pero ¿Qué es de un protector solar sin más modelos alrededor del protagonista?-Nagumo de inmediato se dio la vuelta y miró a una banda de seis chicos detrás del director de escena. De la misma manera llevaban trajes de baños negros y con algunos toques de colores variados, y para mala suerte de Nagumo... muy atractivos.

_-"¿¡QUÉ!"- _Nagumo estaba que lloraba por dentro.

_-"Ay no..."- _Hiroto con miles de ideas en la cabeza sobre el fin del mundo por culpa del monstruo Haruya.

_-"Esto se va a poner bueno"- _Algo nervioso pero pendiente de lo que haría su novio.

-Los presento, muchachos. Él es...

-Señor...- Interrumpió el que estaba más cercano al mayor.- Pienso que es mejor que nos presentemos entre nosotros.- Sugería sin dejar de ver al peliblanco de arriba a abajo y sonriendo.

-¡Buena idea!- Exclamó el director ingenuamente.- Es bueno que entre los actores exista una buena relación.

-Y vaya que una muy buena...y bonita relación.- Interrumpió otro de los chicos cruzandose de brazos.

-Los dejo para que se conozcan pero no se tarden, que ya casi comenzamos a grabar.- Concluyó el mayor dándose la vuelta. Pero antes de que Nagumo tuviera tiempo de "cuidar lo suyo" fue tomado por detrás de sus camisas junto con Hiroto por uno de los de seguridad, alto y fornido, y a su lado el director.

-Sé que ustedes son invitados y está bien pero deben mantenerse lejos del set y sobretodo de los actores ¿entendieron?- Advertía el señor.

_-"Tal vez diciéndole que sí, no nos saque y nos deje estar al pendiente de Suzuno"- _Pensó Hiroto.- Entend...

-¿Qué acaso es tonto o qué? yo no me voy a ir de aqui ¡No voy a dejar a mi novio con esos perros hambrientos! ¡Y se puede meter su advertencia por el...!- Explotó Nagumo. Hiroto no pudo más que tapar sus ojos con su mano.

-¡Sácalos de aqui, Terry!- Le ordenó al guarura mientars este los agarraba de sus playeras y los sacaba del set.

-JAAAAjaja ¿quién escogió tu nombre? ¿tu mami o tu abuela? qué masculino...- Se burlaba pero no tardó mucho en que ambos fueron aventados con una fuerza casi sobrehumana del lugar golpeando el piso.

-Brillante, Nagumo.- Dijo con sarcasmo Hiroto mientras se levantaba sobando su cadera y su espalda.- Pudimos decir que sí y seguro nos dejaban ahí como niños buenos pero NOOO~ ¡tenías que burlarte de su nombre!- Espetó harto por que Nagumo hiciera todo por impulso.

-... Me provocó.- Se "defendió". Hiroto lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados y comenzó a gritar cosas inentenibles y a rugir como monstruo aunque se le pasó rápido.

-Y ahora no sé cómo le vas a hacer para volver a entrar. Que yo vi a esos tipos y creeme que no quieren sólo la amistad de Suzuno

-¡Ya me di cuenta!- Gritó tirandose al suelo y pataleándo como un niño.- ¿¡Por qué demonios Suzuno tiene que ser tan sexy! ?¡Ahora mi Suzu-chan está solito! ¡Lo he condenado a un mundo de perdición y se...!

-¿Puedes guardar silencio? estoy pensando.- Cortó Hiroto con pose pensativa y buscando alguna forma de entrar. Sin embargo la desesperación le sentó muy bien que digamos al cerebro del Nagumo. Se puso de pie, ayudó a Hiroto a levantarse e inmediatamente lo haló a uno de los camerinos vacíos del lugar.- ¿¡QUÉ HACES! ¡Un minuto sin Suzuno y ya quieres aprovecharte de mi!

-¡No pienso hacerte nada, imbécil!- Exclamó rojo por lo que Hiroto había pensado.- Si no podemos entrar como Haruya y Hiroto...- Tomó un sueter rayado y se lo entregó al chico.- Entraremos como Pièrre y Kappabomba.- Y así, sin perder tiempo y con un pesar enorme, dejaron de ser aquellos jugadores japoneses comunes y corrientes.

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

Después de diez minutos salieron del camerino revisándose el uno al otro.

-Me siento ridiculo.- Se quejó Hiroto estirando su poco más su ropa.

-¿De qué te quejas?.- Se señaló a sí mismo Nagumo.- Y no olvides el acento.

-Lo siento, quise decir..._pardon, _Nagumo. _Très bien et excuses-moi_.- El chico llevaba un sueter blanco con rayas azul marino, pantalones y zapatos negros, una boina del mismo color con un cintillo plateado, un bigote pintado con negro simulando parecerse lo más posible a un francés.

-Como sea, hay que pasar desapercibidos.

-Pues con el tuyo no creo.- Molestó Hiroto referente a lo que el otro chico llevaba puesto. Haruya vestía nada menos que un taparrabo de pieles entre cafés y naranjas, unas marcas rojas en el pecho, en los brazos y en la cara, una lanza en la mano que encontró tirada y una peluca de rastas cafés.

-El punto es entrar.-Se acercaron de nuevo a la puerta y tocaron. Al instante abrió uno de los editores de video que pasaba por ahí.

-...¿Sí?

-Emm es que nos llamaron y nos dijeron que llegaramos antes a la grabación del anuncio q-que va después del de "Sumbrella".

-_Oui oui et je m'apelle Pièrre_.- Interrumpió Hiroto.

-...Está bien.- Y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a ambos. Llegaron justo a tiempo cuando le darían la última revisada a las cámaras y a los actores antes de empezar a grabar. Y ente tanto ajetreo no se daban cuenta de la presencia de "Pièrre" y "Kappabomba" pero preferían no arriesgarse. Se mantuvieron detrás de una enorme escenografía ya utilizada y pegada a la pared.

-Ahora hay que encontrar a Suzuno.- Dijo Nagumo con la cabeza asomada mirando para todos lados.

-Creo que ya lo encontré.- Anunció Hiroto del otro lado.- Sólo sigue a la bolita de chicos en traje de baño y seguro en medio hallas a Fuusuke.- Nagumo se colocó debajo de él y efectivamente ahí estaba siendo casi perseguido por sus "compañeros".- Pero esta vez no te precipites por favor, que yo no pienso volver a disfrazarme para entrar.

-Lo prometo... mientras no se atrevan a...

-¡BAJO NINGUNA circunstancia salgas de aqui!- Advirtió Hiroto con una mirada terrorífica, lo cuál extrañó y espantó al otro chico.- Para eso me trajiste ¿no? para mantenerte controlado, pues eso pienso hacer por nuestro bien ¿QUEDÓ CLARO?- Nagumo asintió.- _D'accord._

Mientras tanto, Suzuno llevaba rato sin ver a su novio, lo cuál le hacía preguntarse si haber firmado había valido la pena.

_-"Sin ese celoso aqui, no podrá ver que hay más chicos que le están haciendo la competencia"- _Pero vamos por partes, porque todos sus "compañeros" no habían desaprovechado para acercarse al jugador.

_Chico no. 1: Matt._

-Oye Fuusuke, creo que la maquillista no hizo un buen trabajo.- Se dio la vuelta y quitó su mirada de su guión.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Frunció las cejas y lo miraba seriamente.

-Porque te dejó muy rojo de una mejilla.-Y como milagro al parecer le había creído a Matt. Lentamente se llevó una mano a su mejilla sin importarle a cuál se refería.- Déjame que te lo quite.

-No gracias, yo puedo...- Sin decir más, Matt se llevó su dedo índice a la boca y lo rozó "accidentalmente" con el labio inferior del peliblanco llegando a la mejilla tallando "la mancha"- ¡Vete de aqui, enfermo!

_Chico no. 2: Hiroshi._

-¿Sabes? me dijeron que es la primera vez que apareces en un comercial.- Dijo apareciendo delante de Suzuno.- Así que el señor Tsuchiro me pidió que te ayudara con tu guión.- Terminó de decir relamiéndose los labios sin que el chico se diera cuenta.

-No creo ser tan inútil pero si el director lo dice no puedo negarme.- Comentó rendido y tenso por su presencia.- A ver, comienza tú.

-"Porque el verano ha llegado"...

-Por ello, "Sumbrella" es el...

-No no no.- Interrumpió poniendose detrás de él.- Creo que deberías hacerlo más pausado y convencido. Intentalo de nuevo.- El chico suspiró y asintió.

-Por ello, "Sumbrella"...- Sin embargo sintió la respiración de Hiroshi detrás de su oído y antes de girarse a encararlo, sintió los brazos de este rodenado su cadera.

-No te detengas, Continúa.- Decía el sinverguenza. Suzuno agarró aire y coraje y aventó su pierna para atrás golpeándolo en la "parte baja". Al instante, este cayó gritando de dolor y Suzuno se fue lejos de ahí.

-¡Hiroto, tú lo viste!- Espetó Nagumo.

-Calla, ya lo vi pero Suzuno no se deja.

_Chico no. 3: Maurice._

-¡Ahí estás, Fuusuke!- Espetó el rubio acercándose a él y pasando afectuosamente su brazo por la espalda del chico pero fue retirado al instante.

-¿Qué quieres?

-El director dijo que el nos vemos demasiado iguales al protagonista y que tú tienes que resaltar, así que pidió que te cambiaras el bañador.

-Entonces voy al camerino.

-¡Nonono!- Se apresuró poniéndose frente a él.- Ya no hay tiempo, tienes que escoger uno de los de aqui.- Señaló hacia abajo y se hallaban alrededor de unos diez bañadores en el suelo. Suzuno se fastidió y después de revisar rápidamente eligió otro.

-Este.- Pero al agacharse un poco a tomarlo, sintió como una cadera golpeó contra su parte trasera al mismo tiempo que esa persona acariciaba sus piernas y subia sus manos.

-Eres tan...

-¿¡PERO QUÉ!- Suzuno tomó del cabello al aprovechado y lo tiró al piso haciéndolo dar una voltereta. Le tiró el bañador en la cara y volvió a huir del lugar.

-¡ESE IMBÉCIL HIJO DE...!

-¡Nagumo, cálmate!- Pero hasta él se había sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Maurice. En general, con cada compañero que se topaba el peliblanco se hacía más aprovechado que el anterior.- _"Espero que el último no llegue a violarlo"._

-¡Sólo yo puedo llegarle así por detrás!- Hiroto al procesar las palabras de su compañero puso una cara de asco.

-Ahórrate esos detalles por favor.

_Chico no. 4 y 5: Fay & Fye._

Los gemelos se encontraban conversando hasta que Fay detuvo a Suzuno quien había pasado a su lado.

-¡Qué alegría verte!

-Toda una sorpesa.- Añadió Fye.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Nada, sólo que...- Fay miró con complicidad a su hermano.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando en esto y no es por presumir pero sabemos más cosas que mucha gente que trabaja aqui.

-Y eso me importa porque...- Cuestionó Suzuno.

-Lo decimos para que el comercial quede perfecto. Se supone que estamos en una playa... y tú no pareces estar en una.- Comentó de nuevo Fay.

-Con la escenografía...- Pero de golpe sintió cómo algo frío cubrió su cuerpo. Fye había tomado un vaso lleno con agua y lo había lanzado al pecho del chico.

-Creeme, ahora sí será profesional.- Habló Fye como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué...?

-Oye... ¿haces pesas?- Suzuno abrió ensombrecido sus ojos.- Porque qué bonito y bien formado pecho tienes.- Y seguido sintió las manos de Fay masajeando su pecho.

-Y también corre porque...- Cómplice de su hermano, se puso detrás de Fuusuke y como si tuviera todo el permiso del mundo colocó sus manos en los glúteos del chico.- Son firmes. Yo era modelo de Calvin Clein pero me cansé de enseñar el c***- Este no podía moverse por estar encerrado entre los gemelos.

-¡AHHHH!- Lo único que se le ocurrió fue morder por un hombro a Fay liberándose de él. Dio la vuelta y golpeó con su pie a Fye estampando su cara contra el piso.

-Ay Dios...

-Hiroto...- El aludido de inmediato fijó sus ojos en Nagumo cuyos ojos estaban escondidos entre su cabello.- Este es uno de los momentos en los que tienes que hacer tu trabajo.- Hiroto entendió y se enderezó colocándose rápidamente detrás de él.

-¡Espera!- Dio gracias que pudo sostenerlo por los brazos.

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE PAR DE DESGRACIADOS, VOY A SACARLES EL CORAZÓN , ESCUPIR SU SANGRE EN SUS CARAS DESFIGURADAS Y HACER UNA CUERDA CON SUS ÓRGANOS!

-Te entiendo pero hazlo al terminar de grabar.- Puso de nuevo una mano medio libre en la boca de Nagumo.- Respiramos 1,2,3 y soltamos el aire.- A duras penas pero el chico le hizo caso aunque Hiroto no lo soltó de inmediato.- ¿Mejor?

-¿Comparado con qué?

-...Sí, ya estás mejor.

_Chico no. 6: Hamano_

-_I'm in a payphone calling to home... _¡Fuusuke-kun!- Sin embargo cansado y pensando no otra cosa sino que este tenía las mismas intenciones que los demás pasó de largo.- ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Y tu qué?- Preguntó molesto.- ¿Piensas hablarme bien para luego violarme o qué?

- ¿Pero de qué hablas?- Hamano sonaba desconcertado y confundido por dicha acusación.

-¿No vas a hacer lo mismo que tus compañeros? portarte de lo más lindo para luego tocarme, besarme o...

-No te ofendas pero yo ya tengo novio.- El chico relajó un poco sus facciones y dejó de alzar la voz.

-No si no me ofendo, pero es que eso han hecho todos. Hasta los extras y asistentes me miran raro y quién sabe qué me quieren hacer cuando paso a su lado.- Hamano rió tiernamente y sonrió.

-Ya me imagino los celos que ha de tener en este momento tu novio.

-No creo. No lo he visto en un buen rato. Se ha de haber aburrido y se fue.

-Claro que no. Si ahí está con el otro pelirrojo.- Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, con su dedo señaló detrás de él indicándole al ojiazul que mirara detrás de él. Y efectivamente, detrás de la escenografía y bajo todos esos disfraces estaba Nagumo seguro quejándose otra vez y Hiroto tratando de calmarlo haciendo respiraciones lentas y tratando de que el otro hiciera lo mismo. Por ello, no se dieron cuenta de que Suzuno ya sabía que estaban escondidos. Sonrió al verlos así y sobretodo pensando que todo eso que había pasado no había sido en vano.

-Por lo que veo esto no fue una pérdida de tiempo.- Dijo para él.

-Déjame adivinar; aceptaste filmar un comercial porque "él" no te valora lo suficiente y trataste de darle celos y de que viera que en otros lados te dan la atención que no te da "él".- Como si en ese momento hubiera repasado por qué estaba ahí adivinó su pensamiento a la perfección.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque fue por eso que hice mi primer comercial.- Suzuno se sonrojó violentamente.- Jajajajaja creo que es buena táctica para dar celos y para que estén al pendiente de uno.- Asintió son dejar de sonreír pero volteando a ver a Hamano ya que ambos pelirrojos habían fijado de nuevo su atención en el peliblanco.- ¿Y qué dices? ¿Ya fueron muchos celos y angustias o quieres darle un poco más?

-... No me haría daño...

-Ey... Hiroto.- Le volvió a llamar.- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese tipo tierno con Suzu?-Hiroto se temió lo peor y hasta miedo le dio mirar pero obedeció y se sorprendio.

-Creo que están... ¿bailando?

-¡O lo está seduciendo!- Se agarró con fuerza la cabeza mientras no dejaba de verlos.

-Sin tí yo no soy el mismo, eres mi credo, pedazo de cielo ¡abrazame fuerteeeeee!- Cantaba de nuevo Hamano mientars se movía alrededor del Suzuno, y este desviaba su mirada. Después levantó su puño hacia su boca suponiendo un micrófono.

-¡Mi credo de buena suerteeeee!

-¡LE LAVARON EL CEREBRO! ¡FUUSUKE NO CANTA NI A TIROS!

-Ese chico debe tener un encanto enorme.

-¡Ese no es el punto!

- A ver, Chicos.- Irrumpió el director aplaudiendo fuertemente atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.- Vamos a comenzar. Los acompañantes vengan, y el sabroso a posición que eres la estrella.- Fuusuke le dio una mirada de "Te lo dije" a Hamano, este rodó los ojos riendo y se colocó con los demás, aunque trató de mantener su distancia después de lo que le había contado el peliblanco y de cómo lo habían tratado.

-De lo que recuerdo, cuando habla Suzu-kun, lo abrazo por la espalda...-Habló Maurice con una mirada pervertida.

-Claro que no, primero le doy un beso y bajo...-

-¡Mentira, Hiroshi! yo le canto "Give me everything" primero...

-¡Es nuestro!- Replicaron los gemelos.

-3, 2, 1 ¡Acción!...¡esperen esperen esperen!- Gritó el Director metiéndose en la toma.- Ustedes chicos den cuatro pasos atrás, no quiero que estén tan cerca del Suzuno, capaz y lo opacan.- Todos comenzaron a replicar y no querían alejarlo tanto. Lo único bueno que casi tuvieron fue que tenían la oportunidad perfecta para mirarle el trasero, sin embargo el hecho de tener que mirar a la cámara se los hacía imposible.- Listo, a ver, escenografía de playa, ventilador, brisa, sonido de mar, música...

-¡Listo!- Aseguraba el staff. Como todos estaban atentos a la grabación del corte, Hiroto y Nagumo se arriesgaron a acercarse. Seguro que nadie se fijaría en ellos de modo que se pusieron casi en frente de la rodación.

-Ahora sí...¡NOOO!

-¿Qué pasa, señor director?- Preguntó la camarógrafa. Lentamente se acercó a ambos pelirrojos mientras trataban de fingir estar atentos y pensando que se habían dado cuenta de quiénes eran en verdad.

_-...Bonjour!.- _Fue lo único que atinó a decir el ojiverde.

-¿Qué no había dicho yo...?

_-"Que nos teníamos que quedar afuera"- _Recordó Nagumo

¿...que el canibal y el francés no iban a salir ya en el comercial de "Sumbrella"?

-Ehhh sí, señor. Eso dijo.- Respondió uno de sus asistente.

-¡Pues retiro lo dicho! ¡Ustedes dos!- Dijo refiriendose a ambos chicos.- Ya saben, al final primero el canibal se pone a la derecha de Suzuno, y tú, francés, a la izquierda. Suzuno...- Se dirigió a él con el libreto en la mano dándole unas indicaciones y entregándole al fin la botella del bloqueador solar.- ¿Entendido? claro que sí. Es hora, señores. Cámara...

-Corriendo.

-"Sumbrella" toma uno.

-¡Acción!

-No...

-Le...

-Temas...

-Al...

-Sol...

-Porque ahora...- Habló cada uno terminando con Hamano y al fin entrando Suzuno.

-"Sumbrella"; con los más altos estándares de protección sin importar qué tipo de piel poseas. Basado en estudios y en pruebas, no en animales, con efectividad clínicamente comprobada. Para este verano y hasta para el fin el mundo "Sumbrella"; protector solar que te cubre del sol, de meteoros... y de hasta canibales y franceses.- No pudo evitar sonreir al decir esto y al ver a ambos pelirrojos ponerse a su lado.

-Ugauga.

-Oui oui.

-"Sumbrella"; tu aliado en las cuatro estaciones del año, para este verano y para los siguientes.

-...¡BRAVOOOOOO! ¡Y SÓLO USAMOS UNA ESCENA! ¡Qué voz, Fuusuke QUÉ voz! con esto las niñas van a caer rendidas. Terminamos, equipo, buen trabajo.- Entre aplausos y las lágrimas del director mandaron el trabajo a edición y desmantelaban el set de filmación, y los urgidos (excepto Hamano) se fueron a cambiar debido a que el "canibal" no se le despegaba a la estrella.

-...Se ven ridículos.- Confesó Suzuno con el mismo bañador pero una chamarra que le habían regalado por su trabajo y después de haber recogido su cheque.

-¡Oye! fue lo único que se me ocurrió para volver entrar al foro.- Se defendió tratando de aminorar lo rojo de su cara.

-¿Los sacaron?

-Dijeron que debíamos estar afuera... y nos lanzaron porque acá el canibal se burló del nombre del guardia de seguridad.

-Oséa que sólo se te ocurrió ponderse unos disfraces RIDÍCULOS... para asegurarte que nadie me tocara.

-P-pues sí.- Admitió Nagumo rascando su nuca.- Pero como te prometí, no hice ningún escándalo. Para eso me traje a Hiroto... ¡PORQUE AL VER A ESOS PUERCOS QUERIÉNDOSE APROVECHAR DE MI SUZUNO HICE EL MAYOR ESFUERZO DE MI VIDA PARA NO IR Y PARTIRLES LA CARA... Y HIROTO ME AYUDÓ A NO DESTRUIR EL FORO!

-Oui!- Exclamó Hiroto acariciando su bigote falso de delineador.

-Ahora cómo le explico a Midorikawa que le regreso a un Hiroto Francés.- Se lamentaba Nagumo.

-No creo que sea tan malo, pero tú ven acá.- Le llamó el ojiazul al pelirrojo dejando a Hiroto recitando un poema al aire en francés. Pero como si hubiera pasado hace apenas unos minutos, se le vino a la mente el conflicto que tuvieron ayer. Por Suzuno, él no podía seguír así. Porque si tanto lo amaba, definitivamente encontraría una manera de demostrarselo mejor de las diarias batallas y los insultos aunque no fuera con palabas.

-Por cierto, sobre lo que pasó ayer...- Comenzó de verdad arrepentido, algo que Suzuno en su vida había visto.- Es cierto que no te he dado tu lugar. Y a pesar que para mí eres el único que está acá.- Dijo tocando su corazón.- Creo que no lo he sabido demostrar. Y te prometo que voy a encontrar la forma de hacertelo saber, porque sólo contigo puedo despertar un sentimiento todo lo contrario al orgullo y la soberbia. Yo te amo, Fuusuke.- El aludido no cabía de asombro bajo las palabras de Nagumo. Soñaba que un día Nagumo le pidiera perdón sí, pero no de una manera tan sensible, y sobre todo, de una manera sincera y que venía del corazón. Sin saber si tenía que decir algo en ese momento o no, prefirió pasar sus brazos por detrás del cuello de este uniéndo sus labios en un beso, pero no en uno salvaje como prefería el pelirrojo, y al parecer lo entendió.

-Eres un baka pero siempre te perdono, y esta más.- Respondió alejando un poco su rostro del de su novio.

-Y estás de suerte; te voy a premiar por el comercial.- Dijo con voz lujuriosa y a punto de darle otro beso al peliblanco, sin embargo este puso su dedo en los labios de Nagumo impidiéndoselo.

-No... más bien YO voy a tomar mi premio esta noche... y te va a gusta-ar.- Nagumo puso una cara de espanto que rápidamente cambió por una de gozo mientras era jalado por el brazo por Suzuno.

-Hiroto, vámonos.- Gritó Nagumo antes de salir del set, y este siguió a la pareja cantando "Allors on dance".

"Pièrre" y "Kappabomba" llegaron a Sun Garden. Midorikawa en lo que trataba de entenderle al extrañamente perfecto francés de Hiroto, la estrella de "Sumbrella" le dio una cita privada a Nagumo. Y bien que ahora había tomado su lugar después de un día lleno de lujuriosos, protector solar, el guarura Terry, el francesito pelirrojo y el canibal que estaba a punto de tomar en su poder.

**¡Terminé! ¡Ocho horas pero lo terminé! (hace como dos semanas xD) espero que el final haya quedado bien. Y la verdad me divertí haciéndolo XD ahhhh Hiroto francés *¬* en lo personal pienso que Maurice y Fye fueron los más...aprovechados :S el inicio lo quería hacer un poco más corto pero valió la pena, porque lo importante sí estuvo laaargo. Pensándolo bien, el NaguSuzu es de las parejas con las que más escenas cómicas imagino ._. ¿comentarios? ¿quejas? ¿sugerencias? ya saben cómo es esto. Peace!**


End file.
